i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Toya Honoki/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = When you were a student, did you attend clubs? I was in the Tea Ceremony Club! |ClipQ = |Seiya = I was a member of the Swimming Club, y'know? Swimming feels so great~! |Kanata = Chorus Club! I like singing after all! Hmhm~♪ |Akira = I didn't join any club. But I was often asked to be a helper. |Satsuki = I did pranks in a lot of sports clu-... I meddled a lot! |Mutsuki = I didn't attend any. It's because during those hours I was always sleeping. |Noah = That's right... I joined horse riding classes. |Leon = Basketball! I might look like this, but I'm good at it! |Li = I entered an international exchange club! |Rabi = I didn't attend clubs... I was busy with other activities. |Lucas = I didn't enter any club. |Torahiko = I entered an art club but I basically went away on a trip. |Kyosuke = I was a member of the Manga Club! |Akio = I didn't join any... |Shiki = I joined the Tea Ceremony Club. Do you want to try it next time, Honoki-san? |Hikaru = I was part of the Drama Club. Of course, I was always the leading actor! |Raku = I was in the calligraphy club... Well, it was like a ghost club. |Kokoro = I was busy practicing so I didn't join any~ |Runa = I joined the Student Council, but right now I don't attend any. |Momosuke = I joined the Gardening Club. Back then, I also grew vegetables. |Issei = I joined the Karate Club, but quit soon after. |Futami = I remembered that I was forced to join the Wrestling Club, then quit in the same day~ |Takamichi = I went and looked at the clubs, but there were none lively enough so I ended up not joining any. |Eva = If I stay in the sunlight my power will become weak. That's why club activities were out of question! |Mio = I didn't attend any club, you know? |Ban = A training course for street performances! Besides me there weren't other members so it was like a ghost club! |Tsubaki = Karate Club. I even participated in the national tournament! |Tatsumi = I was in the soccer club. My position was FW! |Aoi = Wind instruments club. |Kuro = At the time I was busy with activities as an I-Chu so I didn't do much, even though I was the chairman of a committee. |Saku = If I went for something like club activities, how could I go and visit Producer-chan? |Baber = Part of the drama club...... Baber loves acting! |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Do you have any siblings? Actually, I have a younger twin sister! |ClipQ = |Seiya = I have a very pretty big sis, but she's really scary! |Kanata = My little brother is a responsible kid! |Akira = If I have to describe her, then I'd say she's like a little kitten. *chuckles* You'll understand if you meet her. |Satsuki = Mutsuki? He can sleep anywhere so it's quite troublesome. |Mutsuki = Satsuki is a prankster kid maybe? |Noah = I don't have siblings, but Seiya is like a brother to me. |Leon = I wanted to have an older sister~! Brothers are squalid! |Li = We have a good relationship...! I wonder what everyone is doing now. |Rabi = My older and younger sisters are calm people... But their faces don't resemble mine. |Lucas = I don't have any but I don't feel lonely. |Torahiko = My older sister always wears tiger patterned clothes and smokes cigarettes. |Kyosuke = My little sister keeps grinning while looking at us, it's kind of scary... Ahaha. |Akio = I have a lot of older sisters... That's why my gynophobia... Hh... |Shiki = I'm on good terms with my little sister. She would get mad at me if I tried to hit on her classmates, though. |Hikaru = I don't have any. It would have been troublesome if someone else as beautiful as me exists, right? |Raku = I don't have siblings but the members of ArS are like brothers to me. |Kokoro = I don't have any siblings but producer is like my older sister. |Runa = I don't have any siblings, but Kokoro and Momo are just like handful younger sisters to me. |Momosuke = My little brother, you see, is very diligent and always kind to girls! |Issei = I have one stupidly diligent honor student type as a little brother... |Futami = My older brother is a capable guy~ But he has a very grim face! |Takamichi = My older sister is the president director of a clothing company overseas. Certainly not someone to be opposed! |Eva = My blood relatives have died out. I am the last survivor of my family, I'm the Bloody Master! |Mio = I don't have siblings, but I don't accept to see Ban as a brother! |Ban = To me my siblings are Master and Mio! |Tsubaki = I've been an only child until recently, and it can't be helped that my much younger little sister is so adorable! |Aoi = Both my little sister and little brother are attached to me. They're nice and very adorable. |Tatsumi = I can't go against big sis and big bro... That's the nature of the youngest child. |Kuro =I used to have a sister, but not anymore...... |Saku =I have two older sisters, though I usually don't talk to them when I'm at home~ |Baber =Big brother is super cool and reaaaally nice!! Fufu...... |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = Please tell us your blood type. Mine is type B. |ClipQ = |Seiya = Type O! Suits me, right? |Kanata = It's type AB... Eh, it suits me? |Akira = It's type A. |Satsuki = Type B! The same as Mutsuki's~ |Mutsuki = Type B. I'm often told that it suits me. |Noah = Type B. |Leon = type O! |Li = Type AB. |Rabi = Type O. |Lucas = Type A. |Torahiko = Type AB! |Kyosuke = It's type O~ |Akio = Type O... I'm not big hearted at all though... |Shiki = Well now, which type do you think I look like? *chuckles* The correct answer is type A. |Hikaru = It's type O! |Raku = Type B. |Kokoro = Type B! |Runa = Type A. I'm a methodical person after all. |Momosuke = It's type AB! I'm often told that I don't look like an AB person. |Issei = Type AB. If you call me a weirdo then I'll shut your mouth... |Futami = Type B~ |Takamichi = Type A. Futami and Issei are way too unorganized. |Eva = It's type A, the unusual type called rareHe's saying that his blood type is A-.. A blood befitting to me! |Mio = Type B. But I'm not selfish, you know? |Ban = Type O! |Tsubaki = Type AB. |Tatsumi = Type O. I look just like one, don't I? |Aoi = Type B. I looks like it, right? |Kuro =Type A. It's the blood type of serious men...... |Saku =Type B. |Baber =Type AB. Is it what you get when you put together an A type and B type? |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipNoah = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Notes Category:Toya Honoki Category:Normal Phone Call Questions